This invention relates to a product specification complex analysis system which obtains optimum product specification values when product specifications are designed, by collectively analyzing and evaluating the design specifications from a plurality of aspects such as the aspect of reliability during use of products, the aspect of processability, the aspect of operability, and so forth.
A large number of analysis methods or analysis systems for evaluating and determining product specifications have been announced in the past. For example, an analysis system for effecting flow analysis, cooling analysis, etc, for designing a molding die is discussed in "Die Technology--Plastic Injection Molding Die Design Data Book--", Vol. 2, No. 11, chapter 2, pp. 16-19 (published by Nikkan Kogyo Shimbunsha, Oct. 20, 1987). According to this prior art, flow analysis, heat transfer analysis, structure analysis, and so forth, are sequentially carried out for designing a molding die and the product specifications are merely confirmed by the individual analysis results.
However, according to these conventional analysis methods or analysis systems, the design specifications are merely confirmed by the individual analysis results. Though the molding die itself is a kind of jigs for molding products, the analysis results when the product specifications are analyzed should originally be compared with the analysis result of the die specifications, but the prior art technology has failed to make collective judgement by combining and uniting the analysis results from a plurality of different aspects.
In other words, since the prior art technology involves the following various drawbacks, the product specifications cannot be determined by the evaluation based on a plurality (at least two kinds) of different aspects.
1 Specific analysis or analyses are conducted with a high level of accuracy (to yield accurate calculation results for an assumed model) and the analysis results are merely displayed graphically. Therefore, collective evaluation based on the correlation between the analysis results cannot be made. PA0 2 If collective evaluation is based on a common scale of evaluation, analysis results cannot be evaluated from different aspects. PA0 3 Compatibility or the common use of a data base has been accomplished so as to carry out a plurality of analyses as a series of analyses, but evaluation of each analysis result is entirely left to the judgement of users. Moreover, the methods or systems do not support the users' judgement on a plurality of analysis results.